howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Tracker, Part 1
The Dragon Tracker is the first episode of The Dragon Tracker. It is a series of short videos that are featured as extra's on the DVD's of Riders and Defenders of Berk. It are informative video's, that explain about the new Dragon species featured on the DVD. The video's are narrated by Hiccup. Plot The first episode is featured on the first DVD of Riders of Berk, and explains about the new Dragon species in the first half of the season. The episode starts with an introduction, in which Hiccup explains how he dedicated his life to Dragon Training, and that, too him, a 'bad' Dragon, is just an untrained Dragon. After this, he starts introducing the new species. The first Dragon starts out with the Thunderdrum, specifically Thornado. Hiccup explains that he and his father got a messege of an aggressive rogue Dragon that attacked the fishermen's boats, which turned out to be Thornado. Hiccup explains about the Thunderdrum's sonic roar and its amphibian lifestyle. He also comments that Thornado is a perfect match for Stoick, as they are both strong, fiercely protective and loyal. And that the best of all is that they don't have to share Toothless anymore. Especially Toothless is happy about this. The second Dragon is the Fireworm, to which Hiccup explains Dragons don't have too big to be dangerous. He explains about how they met the Fireworms in Hamish II's cave, while looking for his treasure. Hiccup explains that they live and hunt in swarms, and are afraid of fire. He also hints Fireworms will be explored further upon later. Hiccup then explains that nothing is more exciting than doing practice races in the forests of Berk. Nothing, except for discovering a new Dragon species. He explains how they found and, eventully, reunited a young Typhoomerang named Torch with his family. Hiccup also explains about the Dragon's sharp talons, impressive wingspan, scorch marks and the way adult Typhoomerangs protect their young. Hiccup then notes that, sometimes, you need a Dragon's help, even if said Creature doesn't want too. This is how they met the Scauldron. Hiccup explains about how their Dragons were sick because they ate the poisonous Blue Oleander, also known as 'Dragon Flower'. And that a Scauldron's venom was the only cure, because it ate said flowers. Hiccup notes Scauldrons are huge and unpredictable Tidal Class Dragons, that are fast and stealthy swimmers and can even scare the bravest Viking. He also explains about their ability of shooting boiling hot water, and how they got the venom. Hiccup then ends with a narration, of how not all Dragons are discovered yet, while a Whispering Death flies onto the screen, hinting it will appear in the next episode of the Dragon Tracker. Dragons featured *Thunderdrum *Fireworm *Typhoomerang *Scauldron *Whispering Death Episodes seen *How to Pick Your Dragon *Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man *The Terrible Twos *Dragon Flower Trivia *Despite the Guide To The Dragons claiming Thunderdrums can breath fire, the Dragon Tracker says otherwise. This can be an error, or it could mean the ability wasn't discovered yet. *When Hiccup says there is 'More to Fireworms then meets the eye', it is possible he hinted towards Race to Fireworm Island, in which Fireworms had a major role. *At the end of the episode, a Whispering Death appears, hinting its going to appear in the next episode. Which it did. *When Hiccup was talking about the Scauldron, he said they encountered one when they were searching for the cure to the Blue Oleander's poisonous effects on dragons. However, he said the flower made the dragons sick because they ate them, even though they really didn't eat any Blue Oleanders.